


Kylo Ren: Helicopter Dad

by Luv_Haze



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo but not really, Dad Kylo Ren, Emo Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Love, Married Rey Kylo Ren, Married Reylo, Rey & Kylo have a daughter, Reylo - Freeform, Sweet, cute kylo, helicopter parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Haze/pseuds/Luv_Haze
Summary: In which a redeemed Kylo Ren is a helicopter parent and it's all his poor little heart can do to show their spitfire daughter how much he loves her.
And Rey reminds him that all is well and he can direct his smothering love toward her instead, as long as he makes sure to put on his black robes and lose the boring gray Resistance tunic.   She didn't marry Ben Solo, she married Kylo Ren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute and fluffy that I imagined and wanted to share :)

“PUT ME DOWN!” Their hardheaded,unyielding daughter screeched for the fifth time in as many minutes.  They had named her Rain, but Lightening really would have better suited her personality.

 

“Don’t you want Daddy to carry you, sweetheart?” Kylo Ren teased, though Rey could sense his apprehension through their bond.

 

The four year old replied by going rigid and heavy in his arms until he was forced to put her down with a sigh of defeat. The terrible twos had turned into the terrible threes and fours with their feisty ball of sunshine.  She ran off as soon as her feet hit the Resistance base concrete.

 

Kylo’s face was a mess of disappointment and sadness.  Rey took pity on him, finally coming out from behind a utility cart and put her hand on her husband’s back.  “She just wants to play with her friends,” Rey said as Kylo met her eyes.  It had been years since he wore his mask.

 

“She hates me,” he said, mournfully and Rey wondered if he’d ever even out his emotional range.  Not that she minded, it made for passionate nights and intense declarations of every little feeling he had for her, but their little girl was more like her when they first met and Kylo’s loving intensity only seemed to aggravate Rain’s tiny pleas for independence.

 

“She loves you,” Rey said, rubbing soft circles against his gray tunic.  She desperately missed seeing him dressed head to toe in black during the day, but everyone (except her) felt black would be too much of a reminder of Kylo Ren’s reign of terror so slate gray and being publicly called “Ben Solo” it was.  Gray was boring and her husband was anything but boring.  She’d fallen in love with Kylo Ren, not Ben, even though no one other than him could truly understand what that meant.

 

Luckily for her, he still had his black robes and would frequently don them for her when Leia had Rain for the night and they were left to their own devices.

 

“I’m going to check on her, make sure she’s okay.  Those Dameron kids are too rough,” he said and Rey snorted.

 

“First of all, those boys have two fathers and it does them good to have her around to even out all the testosterone at home and second, you won’t be complaining when they turn into the best fighter pilots of their generation,” Rey said, feeling Kylo’s sigh at her reminder.  Poe and Finn had adopted two firecracker, rambunctious boys who had been orphaned during the war and they’d taken Dameron as their last name, as had Finn.

 

It seemed like they had this sort of conversation weekly and it always seemed Kylo was itching to scoop up their little princess and lavish her with the love he so desperately wanted as a child.  He was relentless in making sure his daughter knew he was _always_ there for her and loved her.  He was afraid that if he looked away for one second too long she’d disappear.  Rey knew why he did it, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to smack him over the head every time he hovered over Rain. 

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Kylo hummed his lack of faith in the Dameron boys.  “They need more discipline.  They run all over the base causing chaos and knocking things over.”

 

This time Rey laughed out loud. 

 

“What?” Kylo glared down at her. 

 

“You are beyond words, my love.  You haven’t disciplined Rain once!  I have to be the bad parent so you can make goo-goo eyes at her and play tickle monster while I get the wonderful joy of forcing her into the tub and making sure she stays in bed after you fill her head with how she’s a princess when tucking her in.”

 

His eyes narrowed and Rey felt a spark of excitement as she saw more Kylo than Ben in his expression.  Truth be told, he was really both Ben Solo and Kylo Ren.  He had found balance between the two, but they called him Ben for appearances and to not alarm strangers when they vacationed in Coruscant twice a year.  It also helped that Rey Solo was smoother and more natural on the tongue than Rey Ren, but she always considered it as having Han’s last name, the father she briefly had, more than having her husband’s name. 

 

“I have had the unfortunate honor of fighting her into the tub before,” Kylo said and Rey rolled her eyes. 

 

“Congratulations on surviving bath time with that octopus we call our child, once!  You’re officially Dad of the year,” Rey said and immediately regretted it when she saw his face fall again.  Damn him and his inability to realize his parents actually loved him, still loved him even after all he’d done.

 

“She’s too much like me,” Kylo said and Rey’s heart clenched at the implication but then another idea perked her up. 

 

“Oh really?  She’s too much like you, is she?  So you refused to take a bath and got up every night after lights out? You screeched every time a giant, oversized man picked you up?” Rey questioned him, one eyebrow raised. 

 

Kylo looked at her for a long moment before opening his mouth to speak.  “Oh dear Force, she’s like you!”

 

Finally, it was as if he’d never get it.  “And _you_ have a thing for chasing down girls and declaring your undying, epic love for them and since you already caught me and wooed me into sticking around, much against my better judgment, you can’t help yourself but to chase Rain now in hopes that she’ll also fall prey to your oversized heart!”  At that, Kylo smirked and slid his arms around Rey’s waist, pulling her flush against his body.

 

Kriff, whenever he pulled her to him like that, it was all Rey could do not to haul him back to their private quarters and make him put on the obsidian robes just so she could peel them off of him again.  

 

He gazed down at her, his eyes full of intent and Rey debated how much time they had before Rain would wander back inside, hungry for lunch.  “You were quite worth the chase, my sweet scavenger,” he said, his head dipping down to graze a soft kiss against her lips.

 

“I promise I won’t scream at you to put me down if you want to carry _me_ somewhere, _Kylo_ ,” Rey whispered in the small space between them and found herself being swept up into his arms. 

 

He began walking them toward their quarters as Rey snuggled into his chest.  “Don’t think you’ll get away this time,” he growled in his deepest timber and in what Rey could only hope was a sign that their role play would take them back to their first time when he had carried her to his bed much like this and spent hours showing her exactly how he felt about her.

 

There was no love, like the love of Kylo Ren.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 


End file.
